


【All橘】我的队友是 Alpha

by Civilization



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 发情小猫咪橘x奶泡全员 （没有全员，安排不下了）重口  慎入
Relationships: all橘 - Relationship, 佳俊, 农橘 - Relationship, 坤彦, 彦叶之廷
Kudos: 26





	【All橘】我的队友是 Alpha

9 precent男团成立以来，不断引发热议，全Alpha的阵容，180+的均高，清一色的长腿，又各有特色的颜值，出道一时，风靡了万千少男少女。

综艺，见面会，打歌舞台，独自的个人行程，让他们很少会有全员都在宿舍得时候，当然，小猫咪林彦俊发情的时候除外。

林彦俊跟队友们一样，偶像养成节目出道，出道之后凭着一张冷峻的脸一直走着高冷Alpha人设，大概没有人想到，镜头前的那只高傲的豹子，私底下其实是一只任人蹂躏的小猫咪。

队里只有林彦俊一个Omega。Justin在十六岁生日那天分化成了Alpha。

处在发情期的人不由自主释放出的桃子香味，先招来的是同个寝室刚跑完通告回来正在洗澡的陈立农。

“彦俊？”陈立农围着浴巾赤着上身闻到味道跑了出来。推开门就看到林彦俊趴在床上不停的耸腰，裤子褪到腿根，硬挺的性器抵在床单上来回摩擦，手指插在身后的穴里搅弄，场景异常淫靡。

“啊——不要——不要看——”  
林彦俊已经情动，回头看见闯进来的Alpha，有些羞愧。  
“你……我……我可以帮你。”陈立农闻着空气中甜腻的味道，下身逐渐挺立起来，眼神晦暗不明。

“呜……”林彦俊眼角已经带了泪，嗓音沙哑的勾人，说出的拒绝反而让人更想把他压在身下好好摆弄。

陈立农抓着Omega的脚踝把人拉向自己，小腿扛在肩上，私密的地方碰到了一起。  
感受到灼热的林彦俊微微发抖，口中逸出小声的呻吟，陈立农低下头吻住颤抖的唇，把林彦俊的手抽出来，伸出三根手指插了进去。

“啧，丞丞早上的东西还留在里面呢。”

手指在后穴里模拟着性器的出入，因为遗留的液体和分泌的肠液发出了咕叽咕叽的声音，林彦俊脸上发烫，觉得自己现在太过淫荡。

“不要躲啊，彦俊流了好多水呢。”

陈立农把手指抽出来，扔掉了腰间的浴巾，把勃发的性器抵在了正在收缩的入口，

“彦俊，我要进去咯。”  
“唔……别废话……”  
“看来是迫不及待了。”

陈立农言语上的挑逗让林彦俊更加紧致，巨大的性器顶进来的时候林彦俊发出难耐的呜咽，阴茎破开肠肉，慢慢的顶弄，随着林彦俊呻吟的变化，速度也逐渐加快，肉体拍打的声音伴着男人诱人的呻吟声在房间里弥漫开来。

“唔唔唔啊……慢……慢点农农……”  
“真的要慢么？”Alpha恶意的又加快了速度，撞的怀里的人发不出完整的呻吟。

“咦，有好事都不叫我。”

陈立农回头，看见蔡徐坤站在门口，正一脸玩味的看着他和床上的林彦俊。

.

“哈啊，不要，太大了……”  
林彦俊被翻来覆去的摆弄，蔡徐坤来了也褪下裤子迫不及待的加入这场性事。

林彦俊是很特别的omega体质。第一次猝不及防的发情，在见面会后台，他被几个alpha围在一起，身体变得紊乱，混在一起的alpha气味让他下了舞台就提前迎来了发情期。

清甜的桃子味让在场的所有人都呆住了。接下来是一场alpha之间旷日持久的争夺。

那天小鬼急着去生日会，尤长靖要忙新歌。林彦俊被剩下的几个alpha拆吞入腹，混合起来的生理标记不仅没有让他产生激素上的紊乱，反而很好的融合了几个人的气味，对每个人的信息素都有着良好的适配反应。

几个alpha也惊讶得不行，但林彦俊就那样变成了他们所有人的爱人，又不是专属他们任何人的omega，可是又和他们都有着千丝万缕的联系。

“我的彦俊，你真是个宝贝。”

蔡徐坤低着头咬住林彦俊的下唇吮吸，把自己已经挺立起来的性器和林彦俊的握在一起来回撸动。

空气中陈立农和林彦俊混合在一起的桃子乌龙茶香味又掺进了一丝牛奶的香醇。

蔡徐坤长着一张极有攻击性的脸，第一次释放信息素的时候反而让大家都吃了一惊，婴儿般纯粹的奶香，跟现在挺立在手中快要握不住的性器不成正比。

陈立农不甘示弱的在身后更加卖力的顶弄，手指抚上omega胸前的樱红，在指尖的拨弄下变得硬挺。

前后夹击的快感让omega分泌出了更多的液体，穴口在肉棒的进出和拍打下变得晶莹烂熟。

“啊啊啊啊……唔——”  
林彦俊闭着眼发出色情的呻吟时，突然被人捏着下巴堵住了嘴，阴茎的腥气呛得他咳了两声，然后勃发的巨物便不留情面的在口腔里动了起来。

“嗯～宝宝～给我舔舔。”  
蔡徐坤嘶哑的声音有些性感，他只脱了裤子，演出的白衬衫还半挂在身上，此刻挺动着腰肢，抓着林彦俊的头发顶弄着自己的欲望。

“咳咳——咳咳——”  
被顶到喉咙口的感觉并不是很好，即使这样也只吞掉了三分之二，林彦俊吸进脸颊，嘬着口中的肉棒舔弄，蔡徐坤狠狠地插了几十下，抽出来射在了那张好看的脸上。

林彦俊眯着眼，下意识的舔了舔嘴角。  
嫣红的舌尖挂了白色的液体，轻轻勾了两圈又缩回嘴里。

“妖精！”  
蔡徐坤被这一幕弄得血气上涌，拉着林彦俊还沾着精液的脸一口吻了下去。  
口腔里还有自己的味道。

蔡徐坤刚半软下去的性器又重新抬起了头。

“唔唔唔唔——”

“农，你慢点。操坏了怎么办。”  
“才不忍心。”

林彦俊仰着头接受身后暴风般的洗礼，听着两人打趣的话，却也只能咬着唇发出支离破碎的呻吟声来。

.

前后两张嘴都被填满，三个人的信息素在房间里纠缠，Justin人还没出现，声音已经传了进来。

“进门就闻到你们几个的味道啦，哥哥们也不知道收敛！唔彦俊哥！！”

Justin松开搭在朱正廷肩膀上的手，跑到床边低头去看林彦俊。

“唔唔唔——”蔡徐坤看见Justin反而更加恶意的顶弄起来。口水从omega的嘴脸流下来，Justin释放出自己奶油蛋糕味的信息素，低头吻上林彦俊湿漉漉的眼睛。

“嗯……怎么看Justin来这么紧张，嗯？彦俊，放松……你夹的好紧……”

“呵，彦俊是害羞了吧。”朱正廷慢悠悠的踱过来，在陈立农冲刺的地方塞进了一根手指，慢慢的抠挖，直到摸到了一块凸起，恶意的戳了下去。

林彦俊被弄得浑身颤抖了起来，快感吞噬着他的理智，身下硬挺起来的性器被温热的口腔包裹，Justin俯下身把林彦俊的阴茎含在嘴里，熟练的舔弄起来。

“农农，差不多行了，这还有人饿着呢。”  
“不然……一起？”

朱正廷低头吻了吻林彦俊通红的臀尖，收到了陈立农的邀请。

“不……不要！”林彦俊听到两个人的对话，拄着床头挣扎起来，朱正廷拍了两下屁股，摁住omega的腰，

“彦俊乖，很舒服的。”

朱正廷只褪了半截裤子，勃发的器物抵着已经和另一个alpha交合的地方浅浅的戳弄，被操弄了有一会的小穴依然很紧致，朱正廷慢慢的加到三根手指，在陈立农抽出来的空隙里挺身顶了进去。

林彦俊被顶的直耸动，蔡徐坤的性器一下顶到喉咙，口水和性器渗出的液体让林彦俊忍不住的咳嗽，整个人可怜的呜咽起来。

后穴的刺激和前端Justin的安抚让林彦俊很快泄了出来，Justin吐出液体，把有些稀薄的液体沿着腹肌的线条色情的涂在林彦俊的小腹上，

“哥哥，你好甜～”

弟弟的情话让林彦俊从脸红到了耳根。后面两个人交替着插入，配合的极好，不间断的抽插让omega陷入快感里，整个人都松弛了下来任人摆弄。

但是两个alpha一起插进来的时候，林彦俊还是痛出了眼泪。

Omega的手攥紧了床单，口中的呻吟带着哭腔，生理性的泪水挂了全脸，Alpha不停的拍着他的臀瓣帮他放松，还是没能插入的很顺利。

“唔……出去，太大了，好痛……”

“彦俊亲亲就不痛了。”蔡徐坤抽出身抱着林彦俊细密的亲吻。

“你们两个，也差不多行了！”队长的语气带了些许怒腔。

朱正廷努了努嘴，拍了下林彦俊的屁股，“乖，马上就好了。”

两人一前一后极有技巧的抽插，Omega的呜咽慢慢从痛楚中透出了愉悦。  
两人相视一笑，掰开臀瓣大力冲刺起来。

“唔啊啊啊啊嗯啊慢……啊慢点……”

硬挺的欲望在白嫩的股间进进出出，Justin被这幅情景刺激的血脉喷张，只能挺着腰在林彦俊的腰间磨蹭，欲火越烧越旺，Justin抓着林彦俊的手放在了自己的性器上，可怜兮兮的哼唧，“哥哥快帮帮我。”

陈立农已经操弄了一会，先射了出来，滚热的液体冲刷着Omega的肠道，烫的林彦俊又不自控的颤抖了起来。  
陈立农退出去之后朱正廷不顾Omega的哭腔掐着林彦俊的腰大开大合的冲刺起来。

林彦俊到最后已经射不出什么东西。最后被抱到浴室时早就累的昏睡过去。

蔡徐坤把人放进已经放好水的浴缸里，仔细的清理着被精液和汗水裹住的Omega。  
他知道林彦俊爱干净，不洗澡不会上床睡觉。  
手指插进后穴清理的时候林彦俊嘤咛了两声，没有醒过来，蔡徐坤看着睡的迷糊的人勾起嘴角，

“怎么办，”  
“你啊……”

“让人好喜欢。”


End file.
